Похищение
thumb|250px Похищение человека ' (англ. ''Kidnap) — один из способов устранения учениц, не оставляющий никаких доказательств причастности к этому Аяно. Похищенные ученицы будут привязаны к стулу в подвале, и где их потом можно будет пытать. Требования right|200px Список требований отображается в левом верхнем углу, когда Аяно находится в одной из кладовок в спортзале. Если хотя бы одно из требований не будет выполнено, Аяно просто убьёт жертву. * Похитить можно '''только учениц. Похитить парня не получится (в игре чётко закодировано держать в подвале девушку), и, вероятно, эта возможность вообще никогда не будет добавленаWill it be possible for us to kidnap boys in te future, though?And may I ask if the only reason you can't kidnap males yet is because there's no voice acting for them?. * Перед тем, как похитить кого-то, Аяно должна украсть транквилизатор из медпункта или купить седативное средство у Инфо-чан. * По понятным причинам, для того чтобы усыпить ученицу Аяно должна держать в руках шприц. * Навык биологии должен быть не ниже 2 уровня, чтобы Аяно могла усыпить, а не просто убить жертву. ** Помимо этого, навык соблазнения должен быть не ниже 5 уровня, либо Аяно должна быть другом ученицы, чтобы она согласилась пойти с ней. * Аяно попросила ученицу следовать за ней. Обратите внимание, что если ученица не будет следовать за ней в момент попытки похищения, Аяно также убьёт её. * Дверь в кладовку должна быть закрыта. * В списке это не отмечено, но если кто-то вызовет полицию, то они обнаружат усыплённую ученицу, что приведёт к провалу. Кража транквилизатора Чтобы забрать транквилизатор, она должна отравить другого ученика ядом, вызывающим головную боль. Он попросит у медсестры лекарство, и она откроет шкафчик, чтобы его забрать. Пока медсестра не видит, Аяно может украсть транквилизатор. Шприц можно взять в то же время. Если медсестра заметит её, Аяно отправят к методистке. centre|Шприц и транквилизатор.|300px|center Сам процесс похищения Аяно должна попросить ученицу следовать за ней, отвести её в кладовку в спортзале и закрыть дверь. center|300px Убедившись, что все требования для похищения выполнены, подойдите к ученице сзади и нажмите кнопку атаки. Аяно воткнёт шприц ей в шею и введёт транквилизатор. После этого она должна положить тело в ящик. Похищение(1).gif|Аяно усыпляет ученицу. Похищение(2).gif|Аяно помещает тело ученицы в ящик. Ночью Аяно вернётся в школу и заберёт ящик с телом, и уже дома привяжет ученицу к стулу в подвале. На этом процесс похищения будет завершён. center|350px Факты * В полной версии игры можно будет держать в подвале двух учениц одновременно (и даже больше). Не исключено, что они могут общаться с друг другом и, возможно, Аяно сможет не дать им возможность взаимодействовать (например, связать рот)They might.. ** В финальной версии игры, Аяно может похитить до 10 человекTen maximum.. * Возможно, в будущем Аяно сможет похищать и учителей тоже. Для этого нужно сказать учителю о том, что вы нашли труп, отвести в комнату с ящиком и похититьIn order to make her follow you and (for example) kidnap her?. * Если любая ученица будет похищена, то она будет иметь голос Саки МиюAll girls will have Saki's voice, though.. * Ученики не могут быть похищены. Если каким-либо образом всё же похитить ученика, он превратится в женскую версию самого себя. Причиной было то, что в игре четко закодировано держать в подвале девушку. ** Возможно, такая возможность никогда не будет добавлена из-за ненужности. * YandereDev не хочет говорить, как мать и отец среагировали бы на похищенную ученицу в подвале, потому что это может быть спойлеромwhat about when yandere chans parents come home and there's a knocked out girl in the basement. * Когда вы похитите кого-либо, школьная атмосфера упадет на 5 единиц, потому что похищенная вами ученица будет считаться пропавшей без вести. * После того, как девушка похищена, ее судьба предрешенаEven if you hid your identity?. Она никогда не сможет сбежать, но в будущем она может умереть, если Аяно не будет достаточно часто её посещатьDo captured girls have a chance of either escaping or dying if not consistently monitored?. Также, в будущем будет выбор: накормить или оставить голодатьI've created a new Frequently Asked Questions document!. * Если Аяно похищает 10 соперниц, таким образом избавляясь от них, то в финальной игре, возможно, можно получить специальную концовку. Если похитить менее 10 учеников, то Аяно либо будет держать их как домашних животных, либо убьет за кадромif yandere Chan kidnaps people and forgets to dispose of them but beats the game, what happens. Источники En:Kidnapping es:Secuestrar de:Entführung fr:Enlèvement it:Rapimento pl:Porwanie pt-br:Sequestro zh-tw:綁架 Категория:Способы устранения